


Joel Miller • "I guess you can't escape your past." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: Happy birthday to Joel and Happy Last of Us Day!
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 1





	Joel Miller • "I guess you can't escape your past." [Fanvid]




End file.
